the Misadventures of Agrivains court 3
by Pandora's tears
Summary: #3. "Couldn't you get a big mouse and a little Hawk?" My brothers character, Steffen, gets an idea how to help the king... T for a little bit of blood


#3. "Couldn''t you just get a big mouse and a little hawk?"

Featuring: Steffen- Aaron  
Studley- Kyle  
Luce- Styles  
Sextumus-Bob M.

"Everything has been set. Tomorrow we simply bring it before the king, and we'll be declared heros!" Squire Studley beamed as he leaned back in his chair.  
They young men had gathered in the kitchens after midnight to brag, joke and carry on without being bothered.  
"Well, at least Steffen should.  
He is the one who came up with the plan, " reminded Luce.  
Steffen stood on the table and bowed. "True, but it was you, Luce, who found everything we needed to even attempt it."  
Studley arose, "Well, I''m going to turn in. If everything goes as planed tomorrow, we'll be knighted before breakfast!"

The next day, unannounced, the three squires entered the dining hall.  
Steffen lead the parade, Luce and Studley each carrying a small, covered box. "What is the meaning of this?!" Queen Agravain shouted, rising from her chair.  
"I know this is quit irregular, your Grace, but I believe most important.  
We think we have found a solution to our problem." He snapped and Studley and Luce came around him, laying the boxes on the empty table.  
"What on earth are you doing?"the wizard inquired, eyeing the two boxes carefully.  
"I simply got to thinking of the curse his highness was placed under. 'Until the mouse devours the hawk'. At first I thought it might be a metaphor or something. But then I got to thinking maybe that's what we're supposed to think. Perhaps it is just as clear as that."  
Steffen nodded to Luce, who pulled the cover off the first box.  
A cage, and inside the cage, a mouse big enough to be a rat.  
"The mouse, your highness, "  
Studley uncovered the second cage to reveal a baby hawk.  
"To devour the hawk."  
A pang of guilt hit Steffen as he looked at the baby hawk.  
He hated killing a baby anything, even animals. But it was for King and Kingdom.  
"Wh-wha-what do you intend to do with those? You don't believe it can really... Steffen have you lost your mind?"  
Steffen almost lost his nerve. But he looked away from the queens glare and into the hopeful, grateful eyes of the king. Steffen couldn't imagine going 8 years without talking.  
"Madame, what could it hurt. The worst that could happen is they run from each other."  
Agravain looked almost frightened for a minute. She glanced over to the wizard.  
He gestured, and Agravain smiled. "Alright, go right ahead, Squire. Only to prove to you... Well, you'll see."  
Everyone gathered around the table, excited, frightened, every emotion rolled into one.  
Steffen moved to open the mouse cage while Luce moved to the hawk.  
He nodded.  
What happened then was a blur to everyone. The only thing Steffen saw for sure was that the Wizard pulled out a vile from his sleeve.  
The ladies screamed, then men tried to catch the animals in the smoke, everyone was utterly confused.  
"Is everyone okay?" Steffen shouted, helping Lady Merrill off the ground. She smiled weakly and moved to check Lucille.  
"I think everyone''s alright. A little shaken, but..."  
Merrill screamed. Everyone turned. The smoke had almost totally cleared by now and everyone could see Merrill leaned over the king. "His neck! He's bleeding!"  
"Steffen!! We're done for! We'll never become anything but stable boys!" Studley moaned as he helped Luce pick up the king.  
"Now, now. Just because Sextumus was stupid enough to get to close doesn't mean you are to blame."  
The queen and Wizard waltzed out of the dinning hall, both looking extremely smug.  
Luce and Studley carried the king out under the command of Merrill, and slowly the entire court left Steffen to his thoughts.  
"Oh, no! It's the blasted hawk that attacked the king!""  
Steffen looked up to see one of the wenches kick the poor bird. He rushed over, bent on his knee and picked up the baby bird.  
It's wing was hanging in a funny position and it's leg was covered in blood, but it was impossible to tell if it was from the bird or the king.  
He wrapped it in the hem of his shirt and left for his room.

"Your majesty?" Steffen entered the kings chamber.  
Merrill looked up at him with a look of pity mixed with understanding.  
She arose and headed for the door, offering him a pat on the arm before she left.  
Sextumus sat up in his bed, motioning to the chair beside the bed.  
Steffen took it, reluctantly. He looked at the bandages lining the kings neck and cringed.  
"I do not wish to take up you time when you should be resting...  
But I want you to know that I am truly sorry-"  
The king shook his head slowly. He took Steffen''s hand, patted it, and smiled.  
Steffen wasn't sure why the king was so kind, but he knew that from that day on, he would not stop until the spell had been broken.


End file.
